The present request to improve the central program of animal care, Division of sciences (DB), at Arizona State University (ASU) is directed toward compliance with Department of Health and Human Services DHHS) and the Animal Welfare Act in order complete the program's need to provide essential equipment for our biological and medical investigators using animals. The DB's AAALAC application was approved and accepted on May 14, 1990 with a site visit scheduled for August 9, 1990. The allocation of state funds of $3.0 million dollars for physical facilities refurbishment, purchase of 2 cage/rack washing machines, animal transport vehicles and other large animal care equipment, coupled with a Division of Research Resources grant of $127,000 provided the means by which the accreditation application went forward. However, there remains a need to purchase a bulk-sterilizer and three (3) environmental chambers for traditional and non-traditional laboratory animals. The specific aims for this equipment request rest with the division's ability to provide sterilization of mouse cages for several investigators who need the micro-environment of primary enclosures for mice to be free of external pathogens which may complicate their studies. Some means for sterilizing equipment and supplies for mice essential when these animals are to be used in in-vivo safety testing of potential antineoplastic compounds, production of monoclonal antibodies against biological neurotoxins, and pathogenesis of reoviruses. The environmental chambers to be installed in DB's central facilities will provide the means by which several investigators can create experimental, controlled environments simulating natural conditions. These chambers would allow experimental manipulation of variables such as temperature, photoperiod, and humidity to assess effect of these factors on various aspects of the biology of animals including their behavior, physiology, endocrinology and immunology. The care of the animals while in the environmental chambers will be under the supervision of the Central Program.